The Hair Curl
by Sagecycle
Summary: <html><head></head>Italy and Romano's hair curls got stuck again, at least Germany and Prussia are there to help!</html>


**The Hair Curl**

**Hetalia fanfiction about Ludwig pulling on Feliciano's hair curl and what happens.**

**The countries real names are being used in this as well as their accents so if you don't understand I'm so sorry! **

**Warning R18, kids beware!**

********** Ludwig's Pov **********

It all started when Feliciano tripped and fell onto his older bruder, Lovino. As the two bruder's tumbled to the floor, their curls tangled together. When the two hit the ground and stood to get up, their curls pulled against each other. Their shrieks soon filled the meeting room, startling all of the countries. Every head in the room turned to see the two on the floor, tears pricking the corner of their eyes. I got up and made my way over to the poor boys. I saw Gilbert stand up as well and stand by Lovino.

" Stay still, Feli! Don't pull on it!" Shouts the older Italian, swatting his hands at his bruder. Feliciano moans in pain with the movement of his bruder's actions. I reached over the two and gently pulled on the connected strands of hair. Feliciano and Lovino froze, eyes widening and mouths falling open.

Suddenly, Feliciano jumps into my lap, wrapping his legs around my waist as his hair slowly unravels. I look up and see my bruder with an equally look of shock on his face as Lovino has his legs wrapped around his waist, slowly grinding his hips into his.

I glance back down at the young Italian in my lap who's blushing madly. I hear Antonio laughing his arse off behind me as well as Roderich. I glare at the two, motioning for them to move over here. Arthur and Alfred are sitting in their seats arguing with each other as usual. Francis is sitting there in his seat, watching the other two blonde countries with interest.

I look up and see Antonio and Roderich walking over to us.

" What do you need, amigo?" Antonio asks, a sly smirk on his face. I nod two the two Italian's still blushing madly. I reach up to pet Feliciano's head, trying to calm the man down. I brush my fingers against his curl again accidentally. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Antonio and Roderich grin to each other.

My attention is once again stolen by the young country in my lap. His blush has doubled tenfold and is now squirming in my lap. I look at him in confusion, bringing my hand up and running it over his curl once again. This time Feliciano moans softly, bringing his hand up to his curl and rubbing it softly, his moans growing louder.

I'm stuck to my spot, frozen as I see the small bulge in Feli's pants, tempting me to go ahead and dig in to the meal in front of me. Italian sausage sounds pretty good right now~! I pick up the small male in my arms and take him out of the room into an empty office. I see Feliciano look up at me through his eyelashes, his mouth open slightly and panting quietly.

" Es tut mir leid , ich kann es Feliciano nicht helfen…" I whisper to the small man before crashing my lips against his. I feel Feliciano tense up before slowly relax into my hold on him.

I feel the gentle brush of his lips move against mine that sends shocks of pleasure down my spine. I lap at his bottom lip, asking for entrance into his moist cavern that is his mouth.

********** Feliciano's Pov **********

I feel Ludwig's tongue brush my lip, I respond to his silent question allowing him entrance. Not even seconds later our small, innocent brush of lips turns into a dirty makeout session. As our tongues wrestled for dominance I feel Ludwig's hands slowly brush my sides. I brake our lips apart from his, moaning loudly.

" Ludwig , mi tocca più!" I shout, receiving a nod from the German.

' _At times like this, I'm glad we learned each other's languages._' I think to myself, before I feel Ludwig's hand brush my clothed erection.

" A-ah!" I jolt at the sudden feel of his big hand rubbing against my hardened shaft. I can faintly see a small grin form on Ludwig's face, causing me to feel a sudden sense of worry.

' _Che cosa sta pensando di fare?_' I think to myself, watching as the German pulls something out of his pocket. My eyes bulge at the sight of a large, black vibrator in his left hand.

" H-how did y-you…?" I ask slowly, staring at the toy in his hand.

" My pockets are very big, Feli. I also keep one of these things with me, to you know _calm you down_." He mutters, a sly smirk in place of his small grin.

He reaches down to unbutton my shirt, pulling it off and over my head, unbuttoning my pants and pulling them off with my boxers following behind. He reaches for his belt and pulls it off of his waist, tying my hands together and hooking them behind of the office chair I was seated on earlier. A quick tug to the belt shows me I'm not going to be getting out of this easily. A deep chuckle soon breaks me from my thoughts.

" Feli, Du siehst so sexy es auf den Stuhl binded…" Ludwig says, his voice hoarse. My eyes widen as he kneels down in front of me, coming face to face with my painfully hard erection. He glances back up at me before he takes me into his warm mouth.

" A-Ah! Ludwig, no non farlo! Sto per impazzire!" I shout to the blonde who hasn't lightened up on his attack to my vital regions. I peer at the German through my eyelashes, watching as he bobs his head up and down on my dick.

My hands strain against the belt, wanting to grab his soft blonde locks. Instead, having to dig my fingers into the skin of my palms, breaking through skin.

I feel Ludwig's tongue swirl around my head before prodding the small slit in the top. I feel a sudden vibrating surrounding my shaft. My eyes widen as I vaguely realize he's humming!

" Ah! Luddy!" I shout, my hands shooting up, only making it a few inches before the belt once again digs into my skin. I can faintly feel it slice through my skin, causing it to bleed, but my attention is still focused on the tall German.

I feel Ludwig grab my balls lightly, rolling them in his fingers as he continues to suck me for all he's worth.

" Non riesco a prenderlo! Per favore Ludwig! Che arriva la salsa!" I shout out to him before my vision goes white and I go numb.

I faintly hear Ludwig release my dick with a pop and a small swallowing sound before I regain my ability to fully function. I look up at the man hovering over me, who looks mighty proud of himself as he looks at my sprawled out form.

********** Ludwig's Pov **********

I look down at the Italian who is now trying to catch his breath. He looks up at me through his thick eyelashes.

" What about you, Ludwig? Do you need help?" Feliciano asks innocently, his golden brown eyes sparkling with light.

" It's fine, Feli. We can do that later. Let's go get cleaned up, we still need to face the other countries..we also didn't use the toy I brought..." I mutter, a sudden feeling of fear washing over me (and slight sadness that we didn't use the toy).

" It's ok, Luddy! I'll be there to help you!" Feliciano shouts, bouncing in his seat. I nod to the man, reaching around to help him out of his restraints. I frown slightly at the blood dripping down his wrists and onto the floor. He smiles at me reassuring me he's ok.

" Ok, Feli, go put on your clothes. You can't go out there looking like that…" I whisper to him, pointing to his lower half still exposed. He nods before quickly throwing on his outfit. He bounces his way back over to me. I notice one of his suit buttons in out of place and I fix it for him quickly.

Feliciano stands up on his tippy toes and kisses me on the cheek.

" Ti amo, Ludwig." Feliciano says to me softly, pulling away from me and making his way out of the door. I stand there in shock before running up to him, pulling him into a hug.

" Ich liebe dich auch, Feli." I say to him, hugging him to me tighter. I feel him smile into my chest and his arms wrap around my waist.

" Come on, Luddy! Let's go get this meeting over with! Then we can go home and.." He trails off, winking at me, a saucy smile spread across his face. I blush, but nod to the smaller man, grabbing his hand in mine. He squeezes my hand softly in return.

As we make our way back to to the room I can't help but think this is going to be the best day ever.

' _Lassen Sie mich nie , meine Liebe, nie._' I think to myself as we step in the room where everyone is seated in.

****************** The End *****************

**German: **_**Es tut mir leid , ich kann es Feliciano nicht helfen -I'm sorry Feliciano, I can't help it.**_

**Italian: **_**Mi tocca più -touch me more**_

**Italian: **_**Che cosa sta pensando di fare -What is he planning to do**_

**German: **_**Du siehst so sexy es auf den Stuhl binded -You look so sexy there binded to the chair**_

**Italian:** _**No non farlo ! Sto per impazzire -No do not do that! I'm going to go insane**_

**Italian: **_**Non riesco a prenderlo! Per favore Ludwig! Che arriva la salsa! -I can not take it! Please Ludwig ! I'm gonna cum**_

**Italian:** _**Ti amo -I love you**_

**German:** _**Ich liebe dich auch -I love you too**_

**German:** _**Lassen Sie mich nie , meine Liebe, nie -Never leave me , my love , never**_


End file.
